Briar The RainWing
Briar Briar is a female RainWing and is currently an assassin who works for the RainWIng queen. She frequently travels Pyrrhia to eliminate targets, rarely going home. She is very bitter and cold from a tragedy in her childhood(see Childhood below) that killed her mother and later led to the death of her father as well. She is only 8 years old, but she began her career at 6 or 7 years old. Appearance Briar has emerald-green scales she is unable to change and a minty green underbelly and wings. Her eyes are amber. After the BloodRain Battle she gained a scar from a direct blast from fire twisting down her neck. Her expression is usually annoyed, angry, murderous, or very rarely amused. ChildHood Briar started out as an ordinary RainWIng, nice, fun-loving, you get the idea. But during a very bad drought in the Sky Kingdom, Queen Phoenix lay siege to the jungle and stole some territory for water. This is known as the BloodRain Battle. Briar`s mother, Rose took part in fending off the SkyWings to no avail, but Briar rushed to her aid when she heard an explosion from her house. Rose was able to get close enough to the queen to attack her but that was a mistake that got her taken prisoner. Before she was captured, Rose thrust her necklace made from delicate wooden beads into her daughter`s talons before being snatched away. This was the first blow to Briar`s heart and mind. Briar`s father, Bramble was heavily affected by the loss of his wife and fell into depression and neglected his grieving daughter who started venting out her emotions in increasingly violent manners, often destroying growing trees or bushes on the burnt battlefield, or even attacking dragons She and her father fought constantly and during one fight the last words she ever heard from Bramble were "If only you weren`t so USELESS you could`be saved your mother!" before she stormed off. When she returned home, Bramble had taken one of her daggers and slit his wrists before impaling himself in the heart. Briar walked in right as he slumped dead to the floor. Relationships Rose- Briar was extremely close to her mother and it broke her heart when she disappeared. One day at home, Briar received a letter that said her mother had been killed in the SkyWing arena which did`nt go well with Briar who thought her mother had been dead for the past year or so. Bramble- Briar`s feelings about him are complicated. He ignored her in his time of grief when she needed a guardian in her life but when he died she was truly alone and missed him terribly almost going down the same road as he. The only thing that stopped her was the surge of heartache every time she tried and when her friend had to intervene saying "I don`t care what you say, I DO care if you die Briar!" Scorpion- Scorpion is a male SandWing Briar met on her travels and fell in love with. When they first met, she thought he was annoying and ignored him but he kept coming back and she eventualy let him in. She is expecting his hybrid dragonet, Acacia. She cares for him deeply as he is like a new chance at family to her. Acacia- Briar loves her dragonet with all her soul and gives much attention to protect her and give her the chance Briar never had. She isn`t overprotective but she is cautious with what her daughter does, hears, and sees not even had told her what happened to her parents. Trivia Briar is the only RainWing to have lost any family member in this battle Briar has very strong depression, and post-traumtic-stress which she takes medication(that does not work) for. Due to her post as Assassin, she has strong connections to the royalty of her tribe. THIS DRAGON IS MY ORIGINAL OC I DID NOT STEAL IT FROM ANYONE. ANY SIMILAR CHARACTERS ARE PURE COINCEDENCE Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Assassin)